


Oh Dear, Never Saw You Coming

by captaintinymite (augopher)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Derek, Cora didn't survive the fire, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Established Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Feels and happy ending, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Librarian Derek Hale, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Multi, PhD student Lydia Martin, Polyfidelity, Prompt Fill, They bring Derek into the relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augopher/pseuds/captaintinymite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sheriff Stilinski misinterprets a friendly lunch between Lydia and Derek, he confronts Derek without telling Stiles. His son's happiness and long-term relationship with Lydia is important to him, and he tells Derek to back off Lydia for Stiles' sake. You know what they say about good intentions. </p><p>His plan to protect his son backfires in a way none of them saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Dear, Never Saw You Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Based on anonymous Tumblr ask for Sterydia with this prompt: The two of you are dating and we’re all close friends but one of your dads is thoroughly convinced that I’m too close to one of you and took the other aside and told them off that and instead of telling me to back off or anything you were just like ‘eh ok whatever ur in’ and I wasn’t expecting any of this to happen at all but now we’re all dating???? AU prompt from: [imagineyourot3](http://imagineyourot3.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title comes from The Civil Wars'  
> ["Tip of My Tongue"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJRRUqPY9_c)

 

John pulled his cruiser into the only available spot in front of Coarse Grind. On the sidewalk, he stepped back from the car to admire his work. _Yes sirree, that is one fine parallel park job if I may say so myself. Could win awards for that one. Love to see you park as nicely, Deputy Carson._ He smirked as he imagined the aging deputy’s face. Who cared that the guy had been on the force longer than he had? John was his boss. _The smug bastard._

Whistling some Otis Redding, he ambled to the door and held it open for Mrs. Abrahamian and her granddaughter. Years of dietary conditioning at the hands of his son meant that Saturday’s were his cheat days. _Here I come, cheese danish!_

“Good Morning, Sheriff. Your usual?” the barista, Marcy greeted him, and he gave her a smile and nod.

Time was, back when Stiles was still hopelessly pining for Lydia Martin--back when he fully believed that crush was going nowhere--he’d tried to set Marcy up with his son. It went nowhere. But then, Stiles had come back from Boston during winter break his freshman year, with none other than Lydia in tow. That was almost six years ago now, and he’d never been so happy to make the wrong assumption. Honestly, he was expecting a proposal any day now.

Which was why he was so...shocked. No, what was a degree above shocked? Flabbergasted. Yep, that was it. He was flabbergasted to see who he assumed was his son’s future wife sitting in the corner with Derek Hale. Sitting awfully close to Derek Hale for that matter. Both of them were thoroughly engrossed in discussing some book he’d never heard of before.

John grabbed his pastry and cup of dark roast, choosing to sit just out of sight. Well, out of sight for them. If he angled his chair just right--and he most certainly did--he could see everything. Spirited conversation no doubt, with casual touches on the arm...and was that the hair flip? He watched as Lydia flicked her hair off her shoulder and laughed.

Yep, that was the hair flip. What? He’d been married once, been subjected to his late wife’s feminine wiles many times. He knew flirting when he saw it.

He was willing to chalk it up to appreciation for intelligent discourse until he saw Hale smile, the genuine kind, the kind John didn’t think he’d ever seen on the young man. Young? Listen to him. The guy turned thirty back in December. Derek was closer to middle aged than young. What did he even do for a liv- Oh yeah. Librarian. Stiles might have mentioned that more than once.

The two of them hung out on a regular basis. Did regular guy things like hit the batting cages, partook in Monday Night Football at Larry’s Bar. So help him, he would never understand the appeal of Fantasy Football. Where was he going with- Oh yeah, flirting with his son’s girlfriend.

Well, now that was just unacceptable. You didn’t try to steal your buddy’s girl...or guy for that matter. Some people are just off limits romantically. Your friend’s sibling, significant other, parent...child. Just wrong if you asked him, which of course no one did. Instead, he sat there and stewed as he watched the scene unfold before him. His daily crossword served as a clever ruse while he kept a tally.

By the end of breakfast, the count looked like this:

 

**Lydia**

| 

**Derek**  
  
---|---  
  
  * 5 Hair flips

| 

  * 3 instances of blushing

  
  
  * 3 minutes of uninterrupted eye contact

| 

  * Near constant raised eyebrow(s)

  
  
  * 14 casual touches

| 

  * 4 head tilts

  
  
  * 6 times she batted her eyes

| 

  * 1 “the chin dip”

  
  
  
Aw hell. How was he going to break the news to Stiles? News, what news? Flirting was not the same as cheating. Maybe he could nip it in the bud before it ever went anywhere.

On his drive back to the station, John decided that he would just need to have a little chat...with Hale. Honestly, Lydia still terrified him, which was saying something, that a werewolf didn’t scare him, but a petite woman in four inch heels with a sharp as a tack brain like hers? Yep, positively horrifying.

 

***

 

The baseball smacked into the palm of Stiles’ glove, and he spun the ball a few times in the mit before throwing it back. Derek caught it, of course he did. They’d been playing catch, tossing the ball back and forth for almost an hour, and Derek had not dropped it once.

The showoff.

“So, I was thinking- well actually, it was Lydia’s idea. But I'm totally on board. Anyway, we were thinking,” he started as he jumped to catch a throw over his head, “that you should come with us to San Francisco next month. We can spend time together during the day, do touristy type crap for shits and grins. Then, split off during the evening we have those concert tickets. The other night, maybe we get tickets to a Giants’ game or something.”

Derek paused before throwing, brows drawn together in consideration. “Maybe. I’m not sure I’ll be able to get the time off, but I’ll check. Sounds like fun. I could use a mini vacation.”

“I know right? That’s what I was telling, Lyds. I don’t know why none of the pack decided to move back after school. I mean, not that Lydia couldn’t do distance learning from anywhere. Seriously, it’s not fair. Halfway through her PhD school already? Like a machine. But anyway, yeah. Ask your boss.”

“We still on for movies this Friday?” Derek asked between gulps of water.

“Totally. Lydia said she has to work on her dissertation until five, but we’re good to go after that. And you two have book club on Saturday right?”

Derek tossed the bottle of water they’d been sharing at him. “Yeah. Hopefully, the rest of the group shows up this time,” he said with a trademarked roll of his eyes.

“Those bastards.”

 

***

 

John looked up from his phone as Derek approached his table in the diner. It was always better to have these conversations on neutral ground. John swore the guy’s wardrobe only consisted of black, black, more black, jeans that were far too tight, and leather. Yet, here he was in a cardigan that would make Mister Rogers jealous. Were those elbow patches on his cardigan? And saddle oxfords and a leather messenger bag- seriously? He couldn’t threaten Hale like this. It would be like intimidating George McFly, and damn it. He didn't want to be the Biff Tannen of Beacon Hills.

He gestured to the seat across from him, and Derek obliged, sitting down and hanging his bag over the back of the chair.

“Sheriff. Your message was pretty vague. You said you needed to talk about something important. We could have talked about a ‘tricky case’ down at the station.”

Damn it. Why did the guy have to look so sheepishly awkward? “No, this isn’t about work. It’s a personal matter.”

Derek shifted in his chair, fingers twisting the straw wrapper into knots. “Um, I don’t, wh- Okay?”

John cleared his throat. _Calm and professional. No need to be aggressive._ “It has come to my attention” _Yes, that’s good. Shift the blame onto an anonymous person, “_ that you and Lydia have been seen around town flirting with each other. I don’t want to jump to any conclusions, but you understand the position this puts me in. Stiles is my son- my only child, whose happiness means the world to me. I don’t want to be the one to tell him his girlfriend and close friend are sneaking around behind his back.”

The shocked expression on Derek’s face was not one he expected to see. “We’re not- I mean, Lydia and I...I don’t know what you’re talking about. I am not sneaking-”

“Son, you have to realize what it looked like. It was, and I quote,” _You’re a no good liar, Stilinski. No good. He’s a werewolf. He’s going to know you’re lying. Wait a minute. Technically- You saw him around town. And you can quote your own notes. Fantastic. Well done. Pat on the back._ “‘lots of friendly touching, hair flips, and blushing. There may have even been a chin dip or two. Definitely flirting.’ Do you see my dilemma?”

“I’m not sleeping with Lydia. I wouldn’t do that to them.” Derek’s face had fallen, and now he looked like a kicked puppy. Aw hell.

“Perhaps you should back off. Stop spending so much time with Lydia.”

Derek nodded, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth; he swallowed hard. “I’m not an easily likeable person. I don’t have a lot of friends. You realize that right? You want me to stop seeing one of my closest friends because someone around town can’t keep their nose out of other people’s business. Did you think about how that would sou-”

His train of thought was interrupted by the server approaching the table to take their drink orders. “What can I get for you, gentlemen?”

Derek stood before John could respond and grabbed his bag. “Nothing for me. I’m not staying.”

He was up and out of the diner in less than a minute. John gave the server an awkward smile, trying not to feel like a terrible person. He was just looking out for his son.

 

***

 

“I’m not going to be able to come,” Derek sighed into the phone.

“What? Why? I thought your boss said everything was approved!”

He winced, knowing the next words out of his mouth would be a lie. “Something came up. They need me.”

“Derek,” Stiles whined, “Lydia doesn’t like baseball. Do you honestly think she’ll still want to sit through the whole game? She’ll drag me shopping instead. I know it, and as much as I love her, I can't suffer through a whole day of shopping. I really can't.”

“I’m sorry.”

A moment of silence filled the call on Stiles’ end. “Did we do something wrong?”

“What? What makes you think that?” He didn’t really need Stiles to answer that question; he knew exactly what brought on that reaction.

“This is like the fifth time you’ve blown one of us off in the last three weeks.”

“Come on now. It can’t be that much.”

“It can, and it has been. You didn’t come to movie night last week, or the week before. Lydia says you missed book discussion last week. What’s going on?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Nothing. I’m good. You didn’t do anything.”

“Derek,” Stiles huffed, his sharp exhale echoing down the line, “I’ve known you for nine years now. I know when you’re fucking lying to me.”

“Stil-”

“Save it. Let me know when you’re ready to be a fucking adult.”

The line went dead, and Derek stared at his phone in frustration. He wasn’t fine, wanted to confess as much, but how could he do that? How could he tell him his father told him not to come around as often? Sure the man didn’t say to leave Stiles alone, but how the hell was he supposed to swing that? ‘ _Gee, Stiles. I’d love to come over for movie night, but only if Lydia’s not there. I don’t have a problem with her or anything. I just can’t be around her. I’m sure she’ll understand being exiled from her own apartmen_ t.’ Yeah fat chance.

With a sigh, he grabbed the remote and sank into the cushions at the back of the couch, stabbing at the buttons as he flipped through the channels in search of something to take his mind off how much he missed hanging out with his friends...his only two friends in town for that matter.

 

***

 

“Where the hell do you get off telling Derek to stay away from Lydia?” Stiles yelled as he stormed into the house. The dishes in the sink rattled from the force with which he threw open the door. John winced when he saw the dent the doorknob had made in the plaster when it bounced off the wall. “You had no fucking right to do that!”

“Language!”

“Nice try, Dad. I’m twenty-four fucking years old! I will speak how I want to!”

John folded his arms across his chest, in part to look tougher, but mostly as a defense mechanism. “Twenty-four years old or not, I’m still your father.” There, that should set the record straight.

“Yeah? Well thanks a whole hell of a lot! Because of you butting into my personal life-- _again_ thank you very much. Don’t think I didn’t find out you had a hand in setting me up with Marcy at the coffee shop--one of my best friends has all but ignored me! Did you think about how I would feel when you told him that?”

John scowled. “It was because of you that I told him that in the first place!”

“What?” Stiles threw up his hands, irate. “That makes no fucking sense, Dad! He’s my friend, not some axe-wielding maniac trying to chop off my legs!”

John gestured to the empty couch in hopes it would coax his son to sit down. Whenever Stiles got agitated, he was far more fidgety than normal. It was unnerving.

“Oh no! I am far too pissed off to sit down right now!”

“Son,” he said with a sigh, “I saw the two of them flirting in Coarse Grind. I was trying to protect you. I thought if I suggested Derek not spend as much time with Lydia then whatever was brewing between them wouldn’t happen or would quit ha-.”

Stiles shot daggers at him, and he felt himself practically shrink from the force of his son’s glare. “Really, Dad? _That’s_...Lydia is not cheating on me with Derek!”

“You didn’t see them. They looked awfully cozy.”

Stiles flopped on the couch with a huff. “Well, I trust her. Trust them both. Part of what makes a relationship work. Mutual.fucking.trust.” He sat up and stabbed a finger in his direction, and John was glad to be sitting on the other side of the room from him, lest he lose an eye. “Did you know Derek backed out of vacation because of what you told him? Vacation that _both_ Lydia and I invited him to by the way. So instead of having a great time and enjoying himself for a long weekend, he sat at home in his pajamas for three days, watching trash television and feeling miserable.”

John could see him shaking with rage, and that was not what he wanted to happen when he confronted Derek.

“Dad, I’m so mad at you.” Stiles leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees, resting his chin upon his clasped hands. “I get it. You don’t like the guy, are never going to be able to see past the fact you arrested him _twice_ , which by the way neither time was his fault. Scott and I were complete dicks and desecrated his sister’s grave for what? Fun? I don’t know; it doesn’t matter. And then you arrest him for being at Argent’s house at the wrong time. Poor guy had to suffer through a bombing because of that. Just- Gah!” Stiles shouted in frustration, raking both hands through his hair. “As if his life hasn’t been bad enough, you had to go and fuck with our friendship.”

“Son, I was just trying to prot-”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, and you know what? I don’t care. He’s important to me; he’s important to Lydia. We both care about him a lot. You don’t get to say who I’m friends with. You don’t get to do that to Lydia or Derek either.”

John knew when he’d lost an argument and when to start grovelling. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions, should have brought my concern to you and Lydia both instead of going behind your back.”

“You’re damn right you should have.”

A nervous chuckle escaped his throat. “I can’t believe Derek told you about our conversation.”

“Oh he didn’t. Derek is many things. A terse, emotionally-reclusive, grumpy asshole, but a snitch is not one of them. The self-sacrificing, beautiful bastard that he is suffered in silence.”

John cocked an eyebrow. _Really, Stiles, beautiful bastard? Didn’t think the sterner sex-_

“Don’t,” he snapped, cutting off John’s interior monologue. “I know what I said. No, I had to find out from Nancy Schrader at the diner when Lydia and I went out to dinner tonight! ‘ _Say, Stiles. I didn’t know your father was dating Derek Hale_.’ Imagine my shock when after I told her that no, you most certainly were not, she said ‘ _Well they were in here about a month ago having dinner together. Mr. Hale left in quite a rush. Angry too. Looked like a couple’s spat_ ’. Didn’t take long after that for me to figure things out.”

John opened his mouth to speak, but Stiles held up a hand to stop any rebuttal he might have had.

“I don’t want to hear it. Fix it. _You_ are going to call Derek right now and apologize to him, because he is a good person and does not deserve to have you telling him who he can be friends with!” Stiles hopped to his feet and stormed out. “We’ll see you next Sunday for dinner!”

And with another sinkful of rattling dishes courtesy of the _slamming_ door this time, Stiles was gone. At least the tradition they’d started when Stiles graduated and moved home of dinner once a week or every other week (depending on work) was not in jeopardy.

He picked up his phone and dialed. The call connected on the second ring. “Derek, I’d like to apologize…”

 

***

 

Stiles beamed when he opened the door and crushed Derek in a hug. For someone who wasn’t a werewolf, the guy sure could squeeze the life out of you. “God we missed you so much, Der.”

Lydia soon joined in the embrace. “Don’t do that again.”

He chuckled, reveling in the feel of being around friends again, but it was more than that. _They_ were more than that to him. “I won’t. I was just-”

Stiles stepped back and pressed a finger to his lips, and Derek was appreciative that neither of them could hear the way his heart fluttered in his chest at the contact. “No apologizing. You don’t have to. We understand, and believe me, I made sure my dad knew how pissed I was on your behalf.”

Lydia stepped back and placed a hand on his upper arm. “I was pretty mad too.”

He stole a glance at her and the way her floral chiffon dress almost kissed her knees. The cardigan she wore was far too big, hanging off one of her shoulders, and he was almost certain it was one of Stiles’. For some reason that made it more attractive. He allowed himself a moment to picture how she might look wearing one of Stiles’ geeky t-shirts under one of _his_ unbuttoned dress shirts and little else. Then he let his mind wander how Stiles would look in one of his dress shirts... _Snap out of it, Derek._

She rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “Come on, Stiles made surf and turf.”

“It smells amazing,” Derek gave a soft grin, only the corners of his lips pulling upward. It wasn’t like he was unhappy to be here. On the contrary really. It was just, well the Sheriff’s observations weren’t entirely wrong. “But I do have a little to apologize for. Okay? Even though it was unintentional, I may have been flirting with you a little, Lydia. I mean-” He balled his hands into fists and released them a few times while he stared at a spot on the carpet as he collected his thoughts. “I swear I wasn’t even thinking about it. I would never- you know, Stiles? I just had a lot of time to think about it lately, and yeah. So I’m sorry if that was inappropriate.”

He looked up from his shoes just in time to see Stiles and Lydia share a look. Neither looked upset, but as for what the expression meant, he was unsure. Before he could elaborate further, Stiles walked behind him and pushed him into the dining room. He could feel the heat from Stiles’ hands on his upper back, and it did a number on his stomach, which churned and fluttered at the contact.

The table had been immaculately dressed, no doubt by Lydia’s hand. She’d brought out the tablecloth he knew she used for holiday meals. Golden pillar candles sat on either side of a crystal vase filled with flowers. Cloth napkins and the good dishes--the ones that Lydia insisted they buy because they were adults and plastic Star Wars plates were not what she would serve Thanksgiving dinner on--lay spread out in perfect order. This was way too fancy for a simple dinner. “What’s with the-”

Lydia gestured to the seat across from her, his usual...and didn’t that just speak to his level of comfort here. That he had his own chair at the table, favorite place on the sofa. Their second bedroom was supposed to be the guest room, but informally, it was his. He had clothes in the closet in that bedroom, had his own toothbrush here. The more he thought about it, Stiles and Lydia’s apartment felt more like a home than his own. He certainly spent enough time here. Maybe they should just all pool their resources and look for a bigger place together. It would certainly be cheaper.

He took his seat, and soon she she slid a pint of beer in front of him in a frosty glass. She took a sip from her glass of Chardonnay, leaving behind a coral colored lipstick stain. Before he could stop himself, his mind went to places he knew it shouldn’t, places where he imagined her leaving pink imprints of her lips behind. God, what was he doing? How could his head (and body) betray him like this? Betray him by letting him not only have an intense attraction to both his best friends but also feelings, deep and genuine ones at that. Ugh. He just wanted to beat his head against the table.

“So,” she said, snapping him out of his thoughts, “what have you been up to?”

He sipped on his beer. “Well, the library has its annual book sale next week. So you might want to tell Stiles and then immediately impose a buying limit.” With a chuckle, he recalled Stiles’ yearly attempts to ‘save’ the books the library no longer circulated from a terrible fate at the recycling plant. Often, it resulted in an exasperated Lydia standing surrounded by piles of books in various states of wear, hands on her hips and lips pursed. Then, she’d spend the rest of the year surreptitiously taking them to the secondhand book store where she’d sell them and receive pocket change for her efforts. It was an amusing dance the two of them did, endearing even. Damn it. “And we’ve finally hired a replacement for Barbara who retired last year. It only took seven months. I can actually use more than a couple days of my vacation now. Somewhere with a beach sounds perfect.”

“What’s this about the beach?” Stiles asked, setting three serving dishes filled with dill baby red potatoes, a spinach salad, and roasted asparagus down on the table. He grabbed the three large plates from the table.

“Derek wants us to go somewhere tropical.”

“Mmm sounds fantastic. Let us know when you want to do that.” He disappeared back into the kitchen.

Wait. What just happened? Did they decide to go on vacation together to make up for him blowing them off last month?

“What about Hawaii?” She took his bowl and filled it with salad, then dished up some for both Stiles and herself. “I know it’s the busy season, but Stiles needs to renew his passport. Limits our options.”

He finished helping himself to potatoes. “I was thinking the US Virgin Islands or Puerto Rico.”

“Oh sweet. I’ve never been to the Caribbean.” Stiles gave his shoulder a playful shove as he set a plate down in front of Derek before sitting.

Derek looked down at his meal, swallowing hard at the sight of filet mignon and a lobster tail. This was too- “You didn’t have to make such a fancy meal for me. I would have been fine with burgers.”

Lydia reached across the table and lay her hand over his. “We know, but we missed you.”

“Besides,” Stiles said between sips of his own beer, “we have something we wanted to discuss with you.”

Derek bit into a bite of steak, and he was pretty sure his taste buds had never been happier. “What would that be?”

Lydia waved him off. “After dinner. Let’s just enjoy our meal.”

And enjoy it they did. Later, when they’d had their fill of food, Lydia excused herself while Stiles and Derek cleared the table. When he made it into the kitchen, Stiles had already begun rinsing the dirty dishes, placing them carefully in the dishwasher. The sink was filling with water, the bubbles from the dish soap growing by the second.

Derek grabbed plastic containers from the cabinet next to the fridge, transferring the leftovers into them. All the while, his mind was a flurry of activity as he tried to figure out what they wanted to talk about with him. Maybe they, too, had noticed how silly it was that Derek still had his own place. He’d move in without a second thought if they asked.

He turned around to grab the potatoes off the counter at the same time Stiles stepped away from the sink. Embarrassed laughter filled the silence after they ran into each other. Derek had stumbled, almost falling, but Stiles caught him by the upper arms, steadying him. For a moment, it seemed neither of them could move. The atmosphere in the kitchen changed in an instant, growing charged and magnetic. It was like they were being drawn in towards each other.

His heart pounded in his chest as he stared at him. Stiles, hands still gripping Derek’s biceps, it seemed couldn’t look away either. The space between them shrank until Stiles was but a hair's breadth away. Derek couldn’t help but fix his gaze on Stiles’ lips. He’d imagined what they’d feel like upon his for years now. And what the hell was he thinking? He’d vehemently declared that he would never do this to them only an hour before.

As it turned out, Derek wasn’t the one to step over the line from which there was no coming back. Stiles closed the remaining distance and pressed his lips to Derek's.

His knees went weak, and he was sure that if it were not for Stiles’ grasp upon his arms, he would have fallen to the floor. This was wrong; they shouldn’t be doing this. Stiles had a girlfriend. Lydia was just in the other room. The three of them were close friends it was-

Yet, he couldn’t stop from losing himself in the feel of Stiles’ lips against his own. They felt exactly the way he’d always imagined, and yet nothing like he’d imagined: Whisper soft but with firm and unyielding pressure. The way Stiles nipped and sucked on his lower lip knocked the breath right out of his lungs. Derek was drowning in him and nothing he did could make him break away from the kiss.

However, just as he’d started the kiss, Stiles pulled away from him like a slow creeping glacier, eyes clouded with desire and lips kiss-bitten and swollen. He exhaled, and to Derek it sounded like a song. A sexy...forbidden song. No, he needed-

Stiles licked his lips. His eyes were hooded, pupils blown wide with lust. “That was…” he whispered.

“I- I shouldn’t have done that. I need to go. Lydi-”

Stiles pressed a finger to his lips. “Shh. It’s okay. I mean, if you wanted to kiss me, that is. If not, I am so sorry. But she’s okay with it.”

Derek tried to blink away the fog of confusion from his head. “What? I don’t- How can she be okay with me- with you- with us doing….” He stiffened when he felt arms wrap around his waist, softness of breasts press into his back.

Lydia stroked her hands down his stomach and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Having fun, boys?” Her words poured from her lips in a sultry purr.

He tried to spin in her hold so he could begin to offer his guilty apologies, but she only held him tighter. “I’m so-” Stiles cut him off once more with his lips, and Derek felt the grip around his waist loosen. Great, now she was going to punch him or both of them. Stepping away from him, Derek opened his eyes to see Stiles blushing and Lydia standing in front of him now. She reached up her hand and smoothed her fingers over his furrowed brow. He leaned into the touch.

She grabbed his hand, gently pulling him into the living room. Stiles followed behind with his hands resting upon Derek’s hip. When Lydia patted the cushion beside her on the couch, Stiles guided him to sit, and took the space on the other side of him. Dazed, he looked down to find each of them holding one of his hands. “So,” she started, “we’ve had a lot of time to think while you stayed away.”

“And?” he asked, his throat dry like the Sahara.

“Well...we were miserable too. I guess neither of us realized how empty our lives were without you over for dinner, movies, spending time with us.”

“We started thinking and talking about why we were so upset when you quit coming over,” Stiles said.

He licked his lips, hanging on their every word.

Stiles pressed a kiss to his shoulder, fingers curling in the hair at the nape of his neck. “The fact my dad noticed you and Lydia were so close and that he was worried I would get hurt didn’t make me nearly as mad as going behind my back and confronting you did. I was more pissed off that he hurt you than he thought you both were having an affair. Lydia agreed with me, and well, we realized that we love you. No, scratch that. We’re _in_ love with you, both of us are. And unless we’re both horrible judges of people, we think you might feel the same way.”

Derek could hardly breathe. Surely he was dreaming, and yet, as he stared at his lap and the hands holding his own, he couldn’t help but feel his nerves settle, as though this was what he was missing in his life.

She caressed his cheek. “We’d like to date you, be with you. All of us together. And if you wanted, you could move in with here. Of course, you can say no. We’d never want you to be uncomfort-”

“Yes,” he nodded emphatically. "Absolutely, yes. I do. I do feel the same, and I'd like that very much,” he said with a shuddering gasp.

“Oh thank God.” Stiles sagged in relief beside him.

Lydia leaned in and kissed the hinge of his jaw, her fingers pressing under his chin to turn his face towards her. The satin stickiness of her lipstick was a sharp contrast to Stiles’ but no less desirable. Her lips were quite a bit fuller than Stiles’, and the way they moved with such confidence, the way she licked into his mouth to trace the line of his teeth with her tongue had him hard in his pants almost immediately.

Stiles (and his maddening fingers) tugged on the collar to his shirt, pulling it down to expose his collarbone. He trailed a line of kisses down from the pulse point below Derek’s ear to the juncture of where his shoulder and neck met, sucking a mark into the skin.

Derek didn’t quite know what to do with his hands in that moment, but Lydia solved that for him when she climbed into his lap and straddled him. And well now, his hands fit perfectly upon her hips. Stiles cupped his cheek, guiding Derek’s mouth towards his while she nipped at his earlobe, ravished his neck.

His nose was bombarded with the heady mix of scents: Lydia’s rosemary scented shampoo, the subtle rose aroma of her body lotion, her own skin and the way it smelled of sweet cream; the cardamom and lavender notes in Stiles’ body wash, the musky scent of sweat, and his natural peppery scent; and the warm tang of all three of their lust. It was as intoxicating as fuck. He couldn’t get enough of it.

Perfectly manicured fingertips grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Beside him, Derek heard Stiles’ groan, “Fucking hell,” and then something about wanting to lick a line down his chest. He thought that sounded like a damn good idea. Lydia’s skirt had ridden up as she rocked against his groin, and the sight of Stiles’ hand reaching over to cup her ass over her panties somehow made everything seem that much more real.

  
  


Stiles cursed, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt one-handed. He shuffled off the couch with a shout of triumph, throwing his shirt away. He knelt behind Lydia, lavishing attention on the back of her neck, his fingers untucking her blouse. He needed...more hands. Definitely needed more hands, because he just wanted to touch them both everywhere right that second. Why must he be cursed with only two?

Glancing over Lydia's shoulder, he watched Derek unbutton her shirt, and fuck if watching someone else undress his girlfriend wasn’t one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. The fact that Derek was the one doing it made it better. He was glad the three of them were close enough friends to- Wait...That was his boyfriend undressing Lydia. His _boyfriend_ was undressing his _girlfriend_. Yep, he’d died and gone to heaven, especially when Derek grabbed his hand and placed it over one of Lydia’s breasts. He let out a shuddering breath when their fingers brushed against one another as Derek cupped her other one.

 _I am a lucky, lucky, lucky man_.

Lydia moaned, rocking her hips against what he assumed was Derek’s erection, but the hitch in her breath was familiar to him. It was sound she made when she would reach her hand between her legs touching herself just the way she liked it and no- They needed to abandon this whole couch sex scenario thing.

He took her earlobe between his teeth, biting it gently, all while staring at Derek. “Bed?” he whispered into her ear. She let out a whole body shudder; her ears had always been particularly sensitive.

“Bed,” both Lydia and Derek replied in a breathy unison.

She giggled when he tugged her off Derek’s lap. Their trip to the bedroom was a mad scramble as they rushed to shed the rest of their clothes. Derek looked around for a moment, an amused smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“New bed?”

“Bigger bed,” he said, pushing Derek onto the bed. He didn’t even give him a chance to complain before he fulfilled one of his biggest fantasies, sucking Derek’s cock all the way down until his nose brushed against the dark hair at the base.

“Oh my God,” Derek groaned, and Stiles looked up his body at him.

He almost came right then when he saw the way Derek’s back had bowed off the bed, his head lolled back against the pillows.

  


“That is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Lydia purred. She sat down in the chair by the door, legs spread wide as she took in the scene before her. When she had watched the two of them making out in the kitchen from her spot by the door, she couldn’t imagine anything topping that. The way Stiles had been all in, hungrily devouring Derek’s mouth, his large hands roving over the broad expanse of Derek’s back. Yet, she was practically vibrating out of her skin watching the way Stiles’ head bobbed up and down, worshiping Derek’s cock.

She sucked two fingers into her mouth, made sure to get them sloppy with saliva before slipping them inside her. Years of experience at pleasuring herself meant she knew exactly how to make it toe-curling. If she curled the two fingers inside herself, applying just the right amount of pressure on her g-spot, not only did her whole body quake in ecstasy, but the heel of her palm massaged her clit with each thrust of her fingers inside.

On the bed, Derek snapped his hips upward, and she expected that Stiles would have gagged from the unexpected thrust, but he impressed her. He simply hummed around Derek’s dick, looking up the long line of Derek’s body. Either he was embarrassed or the sensation was just too much, but Derek threw his arm over his eyes. Ah yes, a combination of both. She was very acquainted with the way Stiles looked as he peered through his lashes up at you during oral. It was like getting you off with his mouth was the only thing in the world that mattered in the moment.

Her breath hitched, and she sped up her strokes. So close. Oh so close.

She must have been far louder than she thought. because Derek moved his arm off his face, and Stiles turned his head to peek at her over his shoulder. Under the intensity of both of their gazes, she came, almost falling off the chair.

 

Stiles threw a smirk back at Lydia and returned his attention back to Derek. So many times during his teenage years, he’d imagined what it look like, how the weight of it would feel against his tongue. His imagination did not do it justice.

He glanced over to see Lydia’s knowing smirk. When the two of them had discussed bringing Derek into their relationship, he confided in her about this. She’d patted his hand and told him she figured that out years ago, that he was probably imagining Derek whenever they role played with her harness and strap-on. He’d been embarrassed, but she’d silenced him with a warm kiss, confessing her own desire to have Derek between her thighs in some form or another. See? Relationships needed good communication.

Derek patted the bed, and Stiles pulled off, thinking that it was his way of warning him he was about to come. Instead, he watched him grab Lydia’s hand and give it a tug.

“Come up here.” Derek sounded wrecked. Blissfully wrecked, and Stiles’ chest swelled with pride. _That’s right. I made him sound like that._

It seemed both he and Lydia were going to get their wish tonight, because Derek helped her straddle his head and lower herself onto his face. The moan that escaped her lips could only be described as filthy, and Stiles had to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from blowing his load completely untouched. The headboard creaked when she gripped it tightly.

“Oh ffffuck. Do that again,” she panted.

He pulled off Derek and pressed a kiss to his thigh. “I’ll be right back.”

Neither of them seemed to notice his momentary absence when he ducked into the bathroom and the bag he’d picked up at the drugstore that afternoon. He returned to his bedroom and dropped a bottle of lube and a line of condoms on the bed. Curious, he lubed up his hand and grabbed Derek’s cock with a slick hand. He let his index finger of his other hand press against his hole. Just enough pressure to let Derek know his intention and give him time to protest. Stiles wasn’t picky. If Derek wanted to do the fucking, Stiles was totally on board.

He didn’t need to wait long, because Lydia climbed off him and grabbed a condom from the bed. Once he had an unimpeded view of Derek’s face, they locked eyes, and Derek nodded.

“Go ahead,” he gasped.

Stiles pressed a finger into him, and he mewled, fucking keened. That was a sound that needed to be recorded for all posterity, because good God was it arousing. Lydia grabbed the hand on Derek’s cock to stop his strokes, then captured his lips in a kiss.

She tore open a condom and rolled it on. Her thighs shook when she sank down onto him. For a moment, Stiles was concerned that with her facing away from Derek that he would feel left out. That was before Lydia leaned all the way back until she lay on top of him, her legs bent with shins flat on the bed. This was...not a position they’d tried before, and why the hell hadn’t they?

Holy hell. They were going to kill him- it would be death by orgasm just from watching them. From his angle, he could see Derek thrusting into her, could see his hands on her breasts, could see her massage her clit. “Oh my god.”

His words were drowned out by the sounds of sex, but then Derek stopped thrusting long enough for him to say, “I’m good, Stiles.”

He didn’t need to be told twice and drizzled a healthy sized drop over the head of his cock before rolling a condom on. More lube. More lube was never a bad thing. So he made sure he was nice and slick. When he finally pushed inside Derek, he almost came right then. Only some quick and unsexy thoughts kept him from going over the edge.

“Move,” Derek growled at him.

“Okay, okay, Mr. Bossypants.”

Actually moving though, was kind of hard to do while Derek was thrusting up into Lydia. It was awkward at best, but even uncoordinated, it was still probably the best sex he’d ever had. One hand holding onto Derek’s knee, the other replacing Lydia’s hand on her clit.

Whatever, they’d figure out other positions that would work better. The important part was that they were all having a good time, and he could tell by their faces that yes, indeed, everyone was more than happy.

His orgasm came over him with little warning, and his hips faltered in their rhythm. Moments later, Lydia came with a scream before he could even pull out of Derek. Half a dozen thrusts later, it was Derek’s turn. Out of breath and utterly spent, Stiles collapsed next to him while Lydia still shook with aftershocks on top of Derek.

“Hey,” he whispered and coaxed Derek to turn towards him so he could kiss those lips again.

Lydia pressed her giggling mouth to Derek’s bare shoulder when she rolled off him, snuggling into his side. “Wow. That was-”

“I know,” both Stiles and Derek said in unison.

“God, we should have done this sooner.”

"Agreed," Stiles said.

“So,” Derek’s voice was hoarse, “bigger bed?”

Stiles felt his cheeks flame. “I may have suggested that our bed was too small for three people.”

“What if I’d said no?”

Lydia sat up, the moonlight washing her alabaster skin in pale blue light, and poked Derek in the nose. “Derek, honey, I am nothing if not extremely perceptive. There was no way you were going to say no.” She walked into the bathroom, returning with a damp washcloths, handing one to each of them.

The chuckle Derek let out rumbled in his chest, and Stiles smiled into his side. “You’re right.”

After they’d cleaned themselves up...and changed the sheets, all three of them cuddled up under the blankets, falling asleep with ‘I love yous’ on their lips.

 

***

 

John wasn’t sure what he expected when he heard the back door open Sunday evening as he stood at the grill in the backyard, but seeing his son and Lydia arrive with Derek Hale in tow was not it. Before he stuck his foot in his mouth, he flipped all the burgers and turned the ears of corn. A cold bottle of beer appeared on the tray attached to the side of the grill. He glanced up to see Stiles staring at him, looking more than a little nervous.

 _Oh God, what did he do now? Break the silence, John_. “So...Derek’s joining us for dinner tonight? A heads up would have been nice.” Not that they didn’t have enough burgers. Just common courtesy.

Stiles played with the hem of his t-shirt. “Well I thought you might say no.”

“If you thought I would say no, then why did you bring him?” Honestly, sometimes his son just didn’t understand manners.

“Well, you see…” He watched his son take a deep breath. “Yes, Derek is joining us for dinner. Derek will be joining us for Sunday dinners from now on. He will be here for holidays. When you get that photo Christmas Card every year, he will also be in it. He will need one of Grandma’s handmade ugly Christmas sweaters. If you should see him around town participating in PDA or what looks like flirting with Lydia...or me- do not confront him again, because it’s okay. With Lydia and me. We, I mean to say, we’re all together now.”

He quirked an eyebrow at him. What the hell was his son talking about? “You’re together? Together like...”

Stiles nodded, resolute. “Together, as in Derek is my boyfriend. He’s also Lydia’s boyfriend. Also, I’m his boyfriend. She’s also his girlfriend and my girlfriend. All three of us are dating each other.”

Oh. _Oh_. “You know you could have just opened with ‘Dad, we’re a triad’. I lived through the seventies. ‘Free Love’ is not a foreign concept to me.”

“And...you’re okay with that...for me?”

John rested a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Son, are you happy?” The smile and little nod he received in turn was answer enough. “Then of course I’m okay with it.” He watched Stiles visibly relax in front of him. “All I ever want is for you to be happy.”

The hug he gave his son quickly turned into a four-person group hug. There may have been crying...on his part. “Derek, I know I apologi-”

“Don’t. I can’t say if you didn’t jump to the wrong conclusions, if the three of us would have gotten together otherwise. So...water under the bridge?”

John rubbed the back of Derek’s head. “Yeah, son, that works for me.”

 

***

 

It was amazing how quickly Derek acclimated himself into the family. When Scott and Kira came home for the holidays that year and the whole pack enjoyed Christmas dinner at Melissa’s house (including _all_ of Scott's family), Derek didn’t look out of place.

When the three of them announced they were engaged and would be having a commitment ceremony in June, John didn’t hesitate to offer congratulations. Their combined surname of Haltinski had taken some getting used to, but it was a hell of a lot better than having a triple hyphenated surname.  And when the three of them came over a year later, both Stiles and Derek hovering around Lydia like overprotective mother bears, he wasn’t even the least bit surprised when they announced they were expecting. He was, however, overjoyed with the fact that he was going to be a grandpa.

Natalia Claudia was born in May and was the red-haired, spitting image of his son. Her younger brother, John Laurence followed two years later with a full head of black hair and those famous Hale eyebrows.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [Tumblr"](http://captaintinymite.tumblr.com)


End file.
